The Red Stroke
by StanaTorv
Summary: A continuation of the final scene in "The Lucky Stiff". It's sweet and fluffy and Kate has some decisions to make.


_Hi everyone! It's been ages since I've written anything at all but I figured I'd get my head out of my butt for a second and try to write something before uni took me away from having free time. This is a little scene continuing on from the final one of "The Lucky Stiff"...btw, amazing episode. How awesome has Castle been lately? I"m suitably impressed. Anyway, the lyrics come from Garth Brooks' "The Red Stroke". I was listening to it as I was typing this up this morning. Enjoy!_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing...seriously, my credit card bills are 'Payable immediately', how could I possibly own Castle?_**

**The Red Stroke**

_Moonlight on canvas, midnight and wine.  
Two shadows starting, to softly combine.  
The picture, their pain, is one of the heart.  
And to those who have seen it, it's a true work of art._

"You just can't say out of my personal life, can you?" Beckett paused and let out a slow smile, Thank you, it's really sweet." Her eyes started to well up at Castle's thoughtfulness as he pulled out a piece of paper.

"We definitely have to invite the mayor and all his campaign contractors…" he started to rattle off some of the guest list. Beckett couldn't contain the happiness that he brought out in her. His exuberance and passion is what she admires the most in him. She followed him to the kitchen table to hash out the rest of the guest list for the fundraiser. That fundraiser will allow a law student to have a full scholarship if they follow in Johanna Beckett's footsteps and fight for those without a voice. Kate thought her mother wouldn't be prouder.

Castle always surprised her, even when she didn't believe that he could, he pulled another rabbit out of his hat. Since their kiss, he was always at the forefront of her mind; it was as if he consumed her thoughts. Coming out of her reverie, she turned to her partner who was sitting next to her at the table, knees touching.

"I don't know how I'll ever repay you for this Castle," she told him sincerely.

He smiled lightly at her, "No thanks necessary, I did it because you care about your mother's memory and I care about you. It's only fair that I look out for the both of you."

Touched by his candid reply, she put her hand over his that was resting on his knee and squeezed it lightly.

"Well thank you for caring." Thinking for a moment, she continued, "You know she would have liked you, my mother; your multifaceted personality varies so much, yet underneath you're just this regular guy who'll do anything for his friends."

"I'm honoured for you to say that. And as for this fundraiser, I really hope that you'll be my date for it." Beckett opened her mouth to reply, but Castle put his hand up and continued. "Before you say anything, I know that you're still with Josh and everything, he can come too, but I want you to come with me as the guest of honour."

Not knowing how to respond, Beckett just nodded mutely at Castle's proposal. "Great! I'll work out the details with the Dean and organise the invitations to be sent out and when everything is sorted I'll let you know everything. I'll even get you the perfect dress." Castle excited and was like a child on a sugar high. Beckett just shook her head in amusement.

"You don't think that I can pick out my own dress?"

"Oh no, nothing like that detective; I know that you can choose perfect dresses. That one last night was _amazing_. I just want this event to be magical for you."

"Okay Castle, I'll play it your way. I trust you."

"I know," he replied with a hint of a smile playing on his lips, remembering the last time that she had said that she trusted him. Castle stood and pushed himself away from the table. "I best be off. I've kept you long enough, I'll see you tomorrow Kate."

Beckett followed behind him as he made his way over to the front door and leaned against the frame when it was opened. On impulse she reached up and gave him a light peck on the cheek.

"Until tomorrow, Rick." She closed the door and made her way back to where she left her guitar and she started strumming a different tune. That night she wrestled with conflicting emotions about the two men in her life. One was perfect, yet absent and one was not perfect but was always there for her. That one was her knight in shining armour. By the next morning she knew what she had to do.

_The blues will be blue, and then jealousy's green.  
But when love picks its shade, it demands to be saved._

_

* * *

__I hope you all enjoyed that. All gramatical mistakes are my own. I hope there isn't many, as an aspiring English teacher I hope to have the glaring mistakes under control by now. _


End file.
